Le Ganymède de Zeus
by Jace Hale
Summary: Zeus, allongé sur une couche de nuages crémeux et moelleux, observait le monde des humains en contrebas à travers un verre de vin. Il était las d'attendre. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il si Zeus rencontre le mortel le plus séduisant de toute la Terre? Découvrez la véritable histoire de Ganymède et d'autres amants de dieux.


_**Le Ganymède de Zeus**_

 _ **Les Métamorphoses**_ **d'Ovide : Livre X, vers 155 à 161**

 **Rex superum Phrygii quondam Ganymedis amore  
Arsit et inventum est aliquid quod Juppiter esse,  
Quam quod erat, mallet nulla tamen alite verti  
Dignatur, nisi quae posset sua fulmina ferre  
Nec mora, percusso mendacibus aere pennis  
Abripit Iliaden qui nunc quoque pocula miscet  
Invitaque Iovi nectar Iunone ministrat.**

 _ **Le roi des dieux jadis brûla d'amour pour le phrygien Ganymède il se trouva un être dont Jupiter préféra prendre l'apparence plutôt que de rester lui-même cependant le seul oiseau qui lui sembla digne de la métamorphose fut celui qui pouvait porter sa foudre. Sans attendre, battant l'air de ses ailes faussement siennes, Jupiter emporte le jeune Troyen aujourd'hui encore, c'est Ganymède qui mélange le breuvage dans les coupes et qui, malgré Junon, sert à Jupiter le nectar.**_

Zeus, allongé sur une couche de nuages crémeux et moelleux, observait le monde des humains en contrebas à travers un verre de vin.

Il était las d'attendre. Le roi des Dieux porta le verre à ses lèvres.

Le dieu faillit recracher tout le vin tant il était âcre. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, pas de cette manière habituelle et propre à l'alcool mais d'une façon très déplaisante. Il décida donc de descendre sur Terre pour y prélever de l'eau de source et la mêler au vin afin de l'adoucir. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout simplement prendre de l'eau sucrée dans les jardins d'Aphrodite mais il avait envie d'aller sur Terre pour observer de plus près les faits et gestes quotidiens de ses protégés.

Prenant la forme d'un aigle, il se laissa gracieusement choir de son perchoir, porté par le vent.

Il descendit en flèche vers la planète puis survola la côte pendant un certain moment avant de se poser et de reprendre une forme humaine. Il adorait particulièrement voler au-dessus de l'océan même si son frère ne cessait de lui rappeler que cela lui était interdit, par peur que Zeus ne décide de l'espionner. Zeus éclata de rire.

Poséidon pouvait être si naïf par moments.

Il se trouvait à présent au milieu d'un chemin de terre traversant une vaste étende de petites collines herbeuses.

Deux jeunes femmes très attirantes passèrent en courant à côté de lui, radieuses et toutes excitées. Elles riaient à gorge déployée. Zeus les regarda s'éloigner d'un air bienfaisant bien qu'intéressé. Il voulut se détourner pour se diriger vers la forêt mais l'une d'elle cria à ce moment-là, retenant l'attention du dieu.

« C'est Ganymède ! » entendit-il suivit de « Il est là ! »

Zeus, intrigué et désireux d'approcher de plus près les deux jeunes femmes, leur emboîta le pas sans réfléchir, remettant à plus tard sa quête originelle.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, un peu en retrait, il parcourt l'horizon du regard pour tenter d'apercevoir celui qui causait temps d'émoi aux délicieuses demoiselles troyennes.

Il vit d'abord un troupeau de mouton émerger par-dessus la crête d'une colline voisine puis un chien de berger qui les pourchassait en bondissant pour les rassembler à grand renforts d'aboiements.

L'une des deux femmes s'écria alors, attirant de nouveau l'attention de Zeus sur elle. Elle portait une longue tunique de soie vert pomme qui contrastait à merveille avec ses longs cheveux roux. Sa tunique bien ajustée était ceinte à la taille par un ruban de satin doré, mettant en valeur les courbes agréables de son corps ainsi que sa chute de reins exceptionnelle. Zeus s'imagina, la serrant contre son torse, caressant ses hanches...

« Ganymède ! » fit sa compagne, ramenant le roi des dieux sur Terre. Il se tourna dans la direction dans laquelle les deux filles regardaient.

Comme pour répondre à l'appel de la troyenne en chiton bleu nuit, une silhouette émergea lentement à l'horizon sur le fond du ciel orangé. Zeus, d'abord ébloui, put distinguer ses traits à mesure qu'il approchait.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme vêtu d'un pagne blanc, d'une ample tunique et d'une veste en peau de mouton. Un grand garçon mince et musclé, aux boucles blondes. Il était très beau et Zeus le fixa, interdit, le souffle coupé par tant de beauté.

Le jeune berger sourit aux femmes et Zeus fit pris de la violente envie de s'emparer de lui pour être seul à voir son sourire éclatant.

Il s'avança résolument puis resta pétrifié tandis que le prince, le plus beau des mortels sur lequel Zeus avait jusqu'à lors posé les yeux, enlaçait et déposait des baisers sur les fronts des jeunes troyennes.

Zeus n'avait jamais eu de scrupules auparavant. Quand il désirait quelque chose sur Terre, il s'en emparait. Pourtant, il n'osa pas prendre le beau jeune homme alors que celui-ci était si bien entouré.

Il aurait pu se transformer en tempête et enlever le prince en cachant son identité pour s'épargner cette honte mais à la place, il renonça.

Une des femmes s'approcha et murmura à l'oreille du prince troyen. Ganymède, rejetant sa tête en arrière pour dévoiler un cou magnifique, les yeux pétillants, laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

Zeus resta mortifié.

Ce rire était l'un des plus beau son qu'il ai entendu. En le voyant si heureux, il ne put se décider à le dérober à tout ce qui lui était cher.

Le roi des Cieux se détourna en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à l'être enchanteur dans son dos, ému mais décidé à prendre le jeune homme.

Il revint sur ses pas sur le sentier et se mit à vagabonder distraitement en cherchant une source d'eau douce pour son vin.

En marchant, il trouva une petite source d'eau claire, perdue dans les bois. Il en préleva une fiole et leva la tête. Le Soleil se couchait.

Un banquet était prévu sur l'Olympe ce soir-là. En soupirant, il reprit sa forme d'aigle et entama l'ascension du retour.

Pendant le festin, Zeus ne parla pas et ne rit point.

Tous sentaient son apathie mais aucun n'en connaissait la cause. Ils essayaient de le distraire par tous les moyens, essayant en vain d'obtenir des signes de bonheur.

Le vin mélangé à l'eau de source était devenu plus doux et plus sucré mais Zeus ne toucha pas son verre qu'Hébé avait prit soin de remplir.

Héra, la femme de Zeus, l'observait. Elle savait par l'intermédiaire de certains de ses espions que son mari s'était rendu sur Terre. Jamais auparavant l'avait-elle vu dans un pareil état.

La mortelle qu'il convoitait s'était-elle refusée à lui ?

Héra se surprit à rire de sa propre bêtise. Cette idée était trop saugrenue pour avoir trait de vérité.

Zeus, les yeux mi-clos, ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au séduisant jeune homme. Il revoyait son visage aux traits fins, ses yeux rieurs…

Il se prit à essayer d'imaginer le toucher de la peau du beau Ganymède contre son torse… Il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur humaine qui irradierait du corps du jeune mortel. Il se rappela le rire du jeune homme et fut parcourut de frissons agréables. Il se demanda alors si, assis sur ses genoux, Ganymède lui paraîtrait tout aussi épanoui et sublime.

N'y tenant plus, car il souhaitait tellement la présence du blond au festin qu'il ne supportait pas son absence, il se leva et quitta la compagnie des autres divinités sans un mot.

Son départ jeta un froid sur la table puis les dieux se remirent à discuter comme si de rien était.

Zeus descendit les marches en pierre de l'estrade et se retrouva dans les jardins d'Aphrodite. Il se promena longtemps en contemplant la voûte céleste, reconnaissant et nommant chaque étoile. Arrivé devant la fontaine, il s'assit sur le rebord et se plongea dans la contemplation de son reflet.

En voyant son visage marqué par le temps encadré par ses cheveux argentés, il dut réprimer un frisson de dégoût.

Comment un être aussi beau et parfait que Ganymède pourrait-il tomber amoureux d'un homme aussi vieux ?

La réponse était cruelle de simplicité.

Cela était tout bonnement impossible.

Le cœur de Ganymède ne répondrait jamais aux avances de Zeus.

Zeus sentit son cœur se contracter de désarroi et il résolut de prendre Ganymède le lendemain, quitte à le renvoyer de suite.

Il le forcerait s'il le fallait.

Avec ces pensées en tête, le roi des dieux alla se coucher dans son double-lit. Le côté inoccupé était froid et une fois de plus, il imagina la chaleur du beau blond se propager, étendu à ses côtés.

Ganymède se réveilla en sueur.

Toute la nuit, il avait cru entendre quelqu'un murmurer à son oreille et, peut-être que les dieux y étaient pour quelque chose, il avait rêvé qu'un homme à barbe et cheveux argentés l'embrassait puis…

Le prince ne parvint même pas à penser les mots dont il avait tant honte. Il rougissait d'avoir put rêver d'un homme ainsi.

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et se rallongea.

Il ne pouvait pas désirer qu'un homme le prenne.

Rassuré, auto-convaincu, il se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Zeus se réveilla en sentant la chaleur des premiers rayons de soleil sur sa peau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son côté et contempla le vide dans le lit, ahuri.

Son rêve lui avait pourtant semblé si réel….

Il se rappela alors son projet et se leva précipitamment, prenant juste le temps d'enfiler une tunique de soie nacrée.

« Fais attention à toi. » fit le roi Tros à son fils en venant l'embrasser sur le front. Celui-ci sourit en essayant de paraître convaincant mais il était encore troublé par ce rêve. Il hésita un moment en se demandant s'il devait se confier à son père mais décida de n'en rien faire car il savait que son père en serait offensé.

Il s'éloigna en guidant son troupeau et réussi à ne plus y penser pendant trois heures pleines tant il était occupé.

Une des bêtes s'était éloignée du troupeau et il mit une heure à la trouver. Quand il la repéra, nichée dans une petite grotte du Mont Ida, il constata que son ventre était enflé et que ses naseaux dilatés indiquaient une mise à bas imminente.

Alors, comme tout bon berger se doit de le faire, il proposa de l'aide à la mère et réussit à sortir son bébé.

Quand il rejoignit le troupeau en portant dans ses bras le nouveau-né, le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

Il posa le minuscule animal à terre et sa mère se précipita pour se mettre à le lécher affectueusement. Ganymède la regarda faire, attendri.

Un aboiement familier résonna dans la vallée et Ganymède leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'énorme aigle piquer en flèche sur le petit agneau.

Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre avant que l'oiseau ne plante ses serres dans ses épaules. De surprise et de douleur, il poussa un cri tandis que ses pieds quittaient terre. L'aigle lui jeta un regard et Ganymède sentit comme une sorte de conscience humaine briller dans les yeux de l'animal avant qu'il ne détourne le regard.

L'énorme oiseau battit plus fort des ailes et s'éleva en tournoyant vers le domaine des dieux, pourchassé par les aboiements désespérés d'Héres, bientôt rejoins par les cris des maîtres qui venaient d'arriver sur les lieux.

Arrivé au niveau de l'Olympe, le blond avait cessé de se débattre et de hurler. Zeus déposa sa précieuse charge sur le sol et Ganymède tomba sur son flanc.

Il essaya de se lever mais n'y parvint pas.

Zeus sourit en reprenant forme humaine.

Le blond était si beau…

Pourtant cette beauté était entachée par ces deux profondes marques dans les épaules du blond.

En les regardant, il ressentit un pincement au cœur.

« Ganymède... » appela-t-il tout doucement comme il avait entendu les femmes le faire la veille. Le blond frémit à l'appel de son nom. Il se retourna lentement et fit face au dieu.

Son expression passa de l'émerveillement à la consternation puis à la crainte et il se recroquevilla. Zeus eut un nouveau pincement au cœur.

Ganymède avait peur de lui.

Cela ne s'était jamais produit et Zeus ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Le jeune homme avait d'abord été ébloui par l'aura du dieu puis, en regardant ses traits, il avait reconnu l'homme de son rêve.

Il se tendit, s'attendant à un assaut de la part de l'homme.

« Je suis Zeus. » fit simplement le roi des dieux et de la terreur se peignit sur le visage de Ganymède à la mention de son nom sacré.

Chagriné par la peur lisible sur chacun des traits de l'adolescent, Zeus recula.

Le jeune troyen n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Ze...Zeus… ? » balbutia-t-il en sentant que ce nom lui brûlait la gorge comme de l'acide.

L'hésitation du blond et son incrédulité ne faisaient que le rendre plus désirable aux yeux du dieu.

Ganymède réfléchissait, son cerveau cherchant désespérément une échappatoire.

Si cet homme était réellement Zeus, le roi des dieux, le jeune troyen savait qu'il n'aurait pas de choix. Il se refusait à se donner au dieu mais, qui pouvait-il implorer si celui qui le tourmentait était le roi des dieux lui-même ?

Il tenta de se calmer.

«Vous… Vous êtes le dieu de la foudre ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Zeus sourit un peu plus.

Peut-être que le blond commençait à accepter la situation.

« Oui... » murmura-t-il tout doucement et il eut le plaisir de voir Ganymède rougir.

Le prince troyen se rendait parfaitement compte que son doute était une offense au dieu mais il n'avait pas envie de croire qu'il se trouvait réellement face au dieu le plus puissant. Malheureusement, il savait au fond de lui qu'aucun mortel n'oserait profaner son nom en blasphémant de la sorte, de peur d'être foudroyé par la colère divine.

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier de désespoir et se leva péniblement en fuyant le regard du dieu.

« Pouvez-vous...Pouvez-vous le prouver ? » demanda-t-il en s'empourprant un peu plus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait pour ce genre de requête.

Zeus, se faisant de plus en plus impatient mais qui le trouvait trop séduisant ainsi, soupira et claqua des doigts.

Aussitôt, sept éclairs frappèrent la Terre.

Ganymède resta médusé.

De tout son être, il avait prié pour que ce ne soit pas la vérité.

A présent, il avait une preuve inéluctable de l'identité de l'homme.

Une terreur plus grande encore vint inonder ses sens. Qu'avait-il fait qui aurait pu rendre ce déplacement divin nécessaire ?

Il priait tous les jours, participait aussi souvent que possible aux célébrations (sacrifices, cérémonies, libations…).

Il s'écroula à genoux.

Zeus sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui.

« Quel péché ai-je commis ? » demanda Ganymède, prosterné, d'une voix tremblotante.

Zeus sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question.

En souriant, il s'approcha du blond qui tremblait à présent de tous ses membres, le prit par le menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

Il lut la peur et la résignation du prince et crut déceler autre chose aussi, quelque chose de moi concret, une sorte d'impression fugitive dans les prunelles magnifiques du jeune homme.

Ganymède avait frémi au contact de la peau du dieu mais c'était avec tendresse que le dieu le fixait à présent.

Zeus l'attira à lui, le mettant sur pied et entourant sa taille en venant embrasser ses lèvres.

Combien de fois la nuit dernière avait-il imaginé embrasser ses lèvres ?

Zeus ne savait plus mais cela lui paraissait superflu à présent tandis qu'il goûtait les lèvres merveilleusement douces et sucrées de son amant. C'était encore meilleur que dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Il sentit Ganymède se raidir au contact de ses lèvres puis se détendre tandis que le baiser devenait plus profond.

Cependant, le prince se tendit à nouveau et Zeus s'obligea à se séparer de lui tandis que le blond inspirait de grandes bouffées d'air pur. Ses poumons étaient vides. Il avait apprécié ce baiser même s'il avait peur du regard chargé de désir que portait sur lui le roi des dieux. Il savait ce que Zeus allait faire et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. S'être fait violé dans ses songes lui suffisait amplement.

Zeus regarda son amant, sans relâcher son étreinte autour de la taille et le trouva plus qu'appétissant ainsi, rougissant et le souffle court.

Il dut se retenir de venir planter un deuxième baiser sur les lèvres du blond, qui fuyait son regard.

« Ganymède, as-tu peur de moi ? » demanda le dieu. Le jeune homme leva les yeux craintivement, apeuré, mais ne répondit pas. Zeus fronça les sourcils.

La peur était le dernier des sentiments qu'il souhaitait provoquer chez son amant.

Il saisit son menton et vint déposer un baiser volatile, fugace, sur les lèvres du blond.

« Pourquoi ? Que crains-tu ? » lui susurra le dieu de la foudre en venant déposer un tendre baiser dans son cou découvert comme pour le rassurer.

Le brun le fixa un instant puis se détourna, contraignant Zeus à relâcher son étreinte.

Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire.

Une boule dans sa gorge empêchait les sons de sortir. Ganymède avait peur que le dieu se moque de lui ou puisse…

Il n'avait jamais été touché par un homme auparavant.

Il avait peur.

Ses maîtres auraient du l'initier cette année mais tout cela était encore trop nouveau pour lui.

Zeus fixait toujours le brun et le prince fit un effort incommensurable pour entrouvrir ses lèvres et laisser échapper un :« Je... » avant de fondre en larmes.

Zeus comprit alors la cause de la détresse de son amant et vint entourer sa taille en se serrant contre lui.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, Ganymède. Je serais le plus doux possible. Si tu ne supportes pas la douleur, je m'arrêterais si tu me le demandes... » souffla-t-il sensuellement dans le cou du blond.

Ganymède leva de grands yeux pleins de larmes vers le dieu et celui-ci lui baisa le front.

Tout en lui lui criait de ne pas accepter. Il avait entendu parler des multiples conquêtes de Zeus et savait que cela risquait de se finir mal pour lui.

Et, pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait qu'on ne refusait rien au roi des dieux.

Il inspira profondément et hocha la tête une fois, rapidement, avant de détourner les yeux en se demandant s'il allait le regretter.

Zeus sentait sa réticence mais il l'ignora. Lentement, il glissa une main le long du dos musclé de son amant et toucha ses fesses à travers le tissus.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'effaroucher, il l'embrassa en même temps qu'il remontait le long de son cou pour plonger sous la peau de mouton. Il laissa ses mains filer sur sa peau, découvrant avec plaisir toutes les lignes de son corps et s'imprégnant de son odeur.

Ganymède se cabra lorsque la main divine toucha la raie de ses fesses. Ce geste lui coupa le souffle et il sentit l'anxiété monter en flèche dans sa poitrine. Très lentement, le dieu descendit sa deuxième main sur le sexe de son amant et commença à le branler. Le blond gémit et Zeus plongea un doigt dans son orifice, appréciant la chaleur de l'endroit et la proximité des parois tendres. Il en mit un autre et Ganymède étouffa un cri de douleur. Zeus attendit qu'il s'habitue puis se mit à faire des mouvements de ciseaux.

Ganymède serra les dents. Zeus se alors mit à le branler erratiquement pour détourner son attention et, lorsqu'il entendit Ganymède gémir de plaisir, il fut heureux de constater que le blond enclenchait de lui-même les mouvements de bassin.

Le sentant prêt et détendu sous lui, il enfouit un troisième doigt en lui et l'effet fut immédiat.

Le jeune prince blond s'immobilisa, ses parois se contractèrent autour des doigts du dieu et il lâcha un juron avant de hurler de douleur.

Zeus ne se contrôlait plus il ignora les cris de Ganymède.

Il décida que c'était amplement suffisant comme préparation et retira ses doigts.

Il les porta ensuite à la bouche de Ganymède. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et se mordait le lèvre pour ne pas crier.

« Lèche. » ordonna le dieu. Ganymède ouvrit les yeux à moitié et prit les doigts dans sa bouche.

Zeus tressaillit chaque fois que la langue agile de son amour touchait ses doigts. Le blond semblait jusque là être un amant formidable.

Rien que de le voir l'excitait au-delà des mots.

Il retira ses doigts et prit le beau blond par la nuque pour le forcer à terre.

Ganymède s'accroupit à quatre pattes et Zeus lui présenta son sexe. Ganymède fixa l'organe, les yeux vitreux.

Sa tête lui faisait mal.

« Suce. » lui intima Zeus en forçant les petites lèvres pulpeuses de son amant à s'entrouvrir. Ganymède oublia de respirer tandis que Zeus entamait de lents va et viens. Sans prévenir, son membre s'allongea dans la bouche du jeune prince et Ganymède étouffa sur l'objet chaud et dur. Il voulut recracher et ferma involontairement les dents dessus.

Zeus gémit et lui envoya une gifle, mécontent de la performance de celui qu'il destinait à être son amant.

Le dieu prit le jeune homme par l'oreille et le retourna de façon à ce que les belles fesses du troyen lui soient présentées sous leur meilleur jour.

Il était incapable de se contenir à présent. La rage que le blond avait éveillé et le désir mêlés le privèrent de son bon jugements habituel.

Il s'enfonça brutalement dans son amant qui hurla de douleur en se cabrant sous cet assaut.

Le dieu l'ignora et Ganymède ne put s'empêcher de se dire : « Je le savais. Les dieux ne tiennent pas leurs promesses. »

Le jeune prince troyen se força à ne plus hurler sous les assauts saccadés du dieu.

Zeus se sentait étrangement bien, mieux qu'il ne s'était senti de toute sa vie. Il éprouvait cette plénitude, cette impression d'être comblé, d'avoir trouvé la dernière pièce de puzzle qu'il avait tant cherché en multipliant ses conquêtes.

Il sut alors qu'il ne laisserait jamais le blond le quitter. C'était devenu hors de question.

Il continua ses longs vas et viens en se mettant à caresser les boucles blondes du prince.

« Ganymède... » souffla-t-il en venant enfouir son visage dans l'épaule du troyen.

Il avait peur que le blond veuille partir. Mais il se rassura personne n'oserait s'opposer à sa volonté en tant que roi des Dieux.

Essoufflé après plusieurs heures de baise intense, Zeus se retira finalement de son amant. Celui-ci s'écroula, épuisé, à ses pieds et Zeus le regarda, attendri.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le sentit frémir. Ganymède ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea avec une crainte non-dissimulée.

Zeus recula, blessé par ce regard larmoyant.

Son amant aurait du être comblé comme il l'était. Pourquoi semblait-il si triste, si défait ?

« Tu as été parfait. » murmura-t-il, espérant soulager le blond.

Ganymède haussa péniblement les épaules et regarda ailleurs.

Dans son cœur il pensait :

 _Il n'y avait pas besoin que se soit moi. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui et Zeus ne s'en serait pas aperçu._

Cette pensée l'attrista plus qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre.

Le prince blond ferma à nouveau les yeux, se recroquevillant en position fœtale avant de se laisser couler dans les bras accueillants de Morphée.

Zeus sourit en voyant le visage de son ange se détendre et il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement avant de lever les yeux.

Il croisa alors le regard d'Artémis, qui le dévisageait, son beau visage déformé par la rage.

 _Comment as-tu pu ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Il était si jeune et pur…_

Le roi des dieux fronça les sourcils.

 _Il s'est donné à moi. Ne l'as-tu point entendu, ma sœur ? r_ épondit-il avec une trace de moquerie dans sa voix. Il se leva et se plaça entre Ganymède et la déesse comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne cherche à lui voler le prince.

 _Quelle façon agréable d'aborder la matière. Tu le sais très bien , mon frère. Le jeune mortel n'a tout simplement pas eu le choix. r_ épondit la déesse en se détournant. _Tu me le payeras._

Zeus la regarda s'éloigner avant de baisser les yeux sur son amant. Les dernières paroles qu'avait proféré Artémis sonnaient comme une menace à ses oreilles mais il ne voulait pas que le blond soit pris dans un problème à cause de cela.

Ce pouvait-il qu'il venait de mettre le blond en danger sans même le savoir ?

Le roi des dieux observa plus attentivement les traits du prince étendu à ses pieds et réalisa que celui-ci saignait.

Alors, Zeus décidant de se préoccuper d'abord de cela pour l'heure, prit tendrement le blond évanoui dans ses bras et le sentit se crisper.

Avait-il vraiment tout détruit entre eux ?

Le troyen pourrait-il un jour lui faire confiance ?

Héra, cachée dan l'ombre des colonnes, avait observé toute le scène et remarqué l'attention inhabituelle que son mari portait à son nouveau jouet.

Ainsi, c'était ce prince blond qui avait tracassé son mari au banquet de la veille.

Nul doute que cette amourette ne durerait pas.

La déesse du foyer se sourit, inventant un plan machiavélique pour détruire le jeune homme qui lui avait volé le cœur de son mari.

Zeus prit le blond endormi dans ses bras et le transporta jusque dans son double-lit puis s'assit à son chevet pour contempler le beau visage paisible de son ange. Il lui caressa doucement le joue pendant de longues minutes avant qu'Hermès ne fasse irruption dans la pièce.

« Zeus ! » fit le messager et le roi des dieux lui fit signe de ne pas parler trop fort en désignant le blond endormi. « J'ai un message pour toi. » reprit le messager des dieux en baissant la voix, tout en se délectant de la beauté du blond.

Le roi des dieux se détourna et guida Hermès dans le jardin.

« Je t'écoute. » fit-il.

Hermès toussota, mal à l'aise.

« Le père de Ganymède, Tros, roi de Troie est furieux car son fils a disparu. Sa mère est désespérée et menace de se pendre. » récita-t-il en tentant de parvenir à faire ressentir à son roi toute l'ampleur de la situation.

Zeus fronça les sourcils.

Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais il était évident que la disparition du jeune prince n'avait pas du passer inaperçue. Le roi Tros et sa femme exigerait probablement le retour de leur fils et cela, Zeus ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

« Leur as-tu dit que leur fils était sur l'Olympe ? » demanda la voix grave de Zeus. Hermès déglutit et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule au jeune noble troyen étendu sur le lit de Zeus. Ses soupçons étaient désormais confirmés.

Il s'agissait bien d'un enlèvement divin.

Il sourit tristement.

« Ils ne m'auraient pas crus. » répliqua-t-il.

Zeus soupira en regardant Ganymède, étendu dans la pièce avoisinante. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour que les parents du jeune prince les laissent en paix.

« Bon. Apporte leur une coupe d'or et trois de mes plus belles juments. Dis-leur de considérer cela comme un dédommagement et n'oublie pas de préciser que je suis l'auteur de ce rapt et que je m'en m'excuse. N'oublies pas non plus de leur dire qu'il vivra sur l'Olympe à mes côtés et mènera une vie heureuse. »

Hermès acquiesça, un peu réticent. Il allait devoir prétendre que la vie du jeune homme était merveilleuse alors qu'il avait lui-même constaté les dommages que lui avait infligé Zeus lors de leur première nuit. Il s'inclina.

Avant de partir, il murmura :

 _Fais attention, Zeus. Ne joue pas avec les mortels._

Zeus ignora superbement ce commentaire et le messager disparut. Le roi des dieux retourna alors au chevet de son ange, qui dormait encore profondément, exténué par leur activité physique intense des trois dernières heures.

Il avait fait dire à Tros et à sa reine que Ganymède serait heureux sur l'Olympe et il avait toute intention d'aller dans ce sens même s'il sentait que cela ne serait pas chose aisée après avoir prit un départ aussi brutal avec le blond.


End file.
